Total Drama: Once Again
Beforehand: Chris has finished with his season of Total Drama Island, and after all is done, he demands the show be renewed for another season! He doesn't care who the contestants are, he doesn't care what happens, as long as the series's ratings are going up and he is getting paid in riches~ Chef is still the head chef, and he's still serving up horrible food! It's the Total Drama you all know and love, this is Total Drama: Once Again! :D Made by PikeBBQ (special thanks to WaffleGuy26 for typo correcting ;) Competitors: Amake - ''The Magic 8 Ball Follower: ''Amake by all counts, used to be your average kid. However that all changed when at 12 he purchased a Magic-8-Ball and found it to be the most funnest toy he ever had! He would spend hours asking it questions and loved getting the replies from the ball. As time went on he ditched all his other toys, but the Magic 8 Ball was the one he still enjoyed. At one point at 16 years old, Amake was feeling down-in-the-dumps, he lost his job, he was poor, and the Magic 8 Ball was the only fun he still had. He asked the Magic 8 Ball "Heh, what should I do, waste all my money on lottery tickets?". The ball replied "Without a doubt". Deciding to follow through his favourite game's advice, he bought a lottery ticket at the nearby store, and one minute, he found out he won the jackpot! He now worships the Magic 8 Ball, nearly to the point of unhealthiness, and askes it's advice for pretty much everything! He joined Total Drama: Once Again because the magic ball told him to. Billy - ''The Obedient: ''Billy was a lost cause, he did what he wanted, he wanted things his way, he was a straight up wreck! He did not realise he was doing anything wrong, until a big talk from his parents about his behaviour, and the sort of person he would turn into if he continued doing what he was doing. He soon saw the error of his ways, and now whenever somebody tells him to do something, HE WILL DO IT! The problem is, now he is way too submissive, he will follow through everybodies orders, because he believes they know what they are doing, and they will guide him in the right direction, even if the order he recieves is bad. Billy signed up, because his father thought it would be a good experience for him, so he quickly joined! Badtameez - ''The Bad-mannered One: ''Badtameez was always rude, there's no denying that! He never quite grasped the concept of being nice or having empathy, he thinks being a jerk, a whiner, and a meanie is the best way to go. This results in him having no friends, and he can't understand why anyone wouldn't want to be around him. Even his family is getting tired of his mean charade. He joined the show to win the money, and because he knows that the other contestants "haven't got any chance, when Badtameez is around". Dawson - ''The Flaw Pointer: ''Dawson thinks he is a nice person, and he does try to be one, but he has a problem where he just cannot stop pointing out people's flaws! Even for the smallest things, Dawson has no worries pointing out where a person went wrong. He doesn't have much friends, and the friends he does have see him as "annoying" and "harsh" He is seen as attractive by people although his flaw-pointing has ruined his chances of getting a girl. He does have moments of kindness though, he cares for the people close to him and, albeit rarely, hands out compliments to people when he sees fit. Dawson joined to hopefully make more friends, and buy a nice car with the prize money. Desiree - ''The Wannabe Comedian: ''Desiree has always aspired to be a comedian, she loves telling everyone about her jokes, although the reception is poorly recieved. Her jokes are either lame, overused, or poorly told, although there is the rare occasion that she does pull-off a funny zinger. She is a nice person, she isn't bad or anything, it's just the jokes that are the problem! She joined Once Again to share her jokes with the world......Uh-oh! Eileen - ''The Hidden Toughness: ''If there's one thing that makes Eileen stand out from the crowd, her strength has got to be the number one pick! This woman is incredibly strong, a good athlete in sports, a top candidate for the physical side of things. However Eileen has chosen to keep her power a secret from the other competitors, as she believes that they will vote her off for being a threat if she reveals her strength. Eileen wants to win the money to open up her own gym, and she hopes her strategy will see her far in the game. Elliott - ''The Mild Guy: ''Elliott is a cool guy, he's chill, he's friendly, and a good person to have on your side. Rather then lashing out at anyone that he dislikes, he keeps his anger bottled inside, as he does not want to cause a ruckus or anything. He may be too focused on something to pay anyone else any attention, as multi-tasking isn't his best strength. Despite this, he has all the qualites of a great friend. He joined Once Again to win the prize money, to open up a IT buisness somewhere. Hiero - ''The Encourager: ''Hiero always yells out to everyone to give it their full potential. Hiero wants his team to do well, and he will shout positive comments to everyone to raise thier commitment and spirits to the maximum! Hiero's never short of energy and he can go day and night supporting everyone with compliments! Hiero wants to be a coach and he joined to see if his fellow teammates will succeed, with his encouragement. Julia -'' The Desperate Win-seeker: ''Julia will do everything to secure a spot in the winners podium. To Julia, victory is the only thing that matters. Her desire to win, sometimes gets in the way of her friendships, as she believes winning is the most important thing in life. Julia joined TD:OA well, to win. Kasen - ''The Chef Hatchet Fan: ''Ever since watching the first season, Kasen has become absolutely obsessed with the man we all love to hate, good ol' Chef Hatchet! Her dream is to meet Chef Hatchet in person, and with her being accepted into Total Drama: Once Again, it will all come true for her! For some unexplainable reason, she can't wait to try all of Chef's infamous dishes that he serves, she reckons they'll taste splendid! I think we all know why she is joining... xD Kimi - ''The Cute One: ''Ever since childhood, Kimi has always been labeled "cute" by everybody! She would always act crazy-like torwards everybody, but she seemed to do it in a "cute" way. As a teenager, she is still the cute person she ever was, although some people deem her too crazy-like to be friends with. That doesn't stop her from gaining popularity from her peers, who absolutely adore her for her cuteness. She joined Total Drama: Once Again to make some friends, and have a blast! Maria - ''The Easy-going Girl: ''Maria is your average person here-and-there. She lives in an average house, with decent enough parents. She was never recognized for anything outstanding at school. She is a friendly enough girl, having a set group of friends who are loyal and will always have her back, and she will have thiers. She wouldn't have it any other way. She joined TD:OA just for the sake of it. Olivia - ''The Nice One: Olivia is always there if you need a helping hand, if your ever in need of something she'll be there pronto! She likes to be there for others and greatly depises of bullies. When she was about 13, she saw a small boy who couldn't reach for the flying fox, so she lifted him up onto the handle and off he went, thanking her greatly for the boost. This made Olivia feel special inside and now she likes to help anybody in need. She joined TD:OA to have a shot at the prize money, even if she doesn't win she will be pleased for the experience. '''Rex - ''The Equalizer: 'Rex is a nice person, who has a need to make sure everything is equal in this world, and he means EVERYTHING! Nobody knows what made him behave like this, although some sources suspect that it could be the way certain stereotypes are portrayed on the tevevision set that he regulary watches. People have mixed feelings about Rex, some believe what he is doing is great, while some dislike Rex's ways of doing things and see him as a weirdo. Either way, Rex is still a pretty cool guy. Rex joined TD:OA in the hopes that he will find a lot of equalism there, and if there isn't, then he'll be the one to sort it out. '''Shinji - ''The Ninja: 'Shinji is a fine ninja, one of the highest-skilled ninja lurking about. Decked out in a full authentic ninja suit, Shinji is a mysterious one, he is expecting the contestants and everyone viewing to be surprised at his apperance on a low-class reality TV show. Not much is known about Shinji, other then that he can throw a shuriken with amazing accuracy, and wield a katana like a madman. He tells the cast that "they should all beware as I have some tricks up my sleeve..." he says as he grins. It is a surprise as to why they would put a ninja onto this series, although knowing Chris McLean, they probably gave Shinji the greenlight to make the popularity of the series skyrocket. Shinji joined Total Drama: Once Again for unknown reasons. '''Thresh - ''The Egomaniac: 'Thresh is average-skilled at things, although that doesn't stop her from thinking she is the absolute best at everything in the world! Chess, athletics, singing, you name it - she'll tell you she is the master at it, and that nobody can beat her. This huge ego of hers has causen her to be disliked by most of the community, and even if she is able to do something skillfully, she will usually say something after completing the task which lowers everyone's opinions of her, such as an arrogant "Hahaha I completed this, you didn't!" among other things. Thresh joined TD:OA to prove that she is the best in the game. '''Victor - ''The Sick Man: 'At some point in his life around when he was 8 years old, Victor started to unexpectedly sneeze and cough very badly, a trait which left the whole class, (even the teacher) wanting to sit away from him. He has tried every cure the internet has to offer, in the hopes that he can find some way to make the humiliation stop, to no avail. His parents tried solutions and bought him to the doctors, but they could not find any cure, to help Victor from his disease-ridden life. Personality-wise, he gets on good terms with everyone, although he may show dislike torwards anyone that backs away from him in disgust. Now he is at the age of 17, and his epidemic has not gone away at all, leaving him to carry lots of boxes of tissues whereever he goes. Victor signed up to TD:OA in the hopes that he will win the prize money to try and search for a cure for his sickness. '''Will - ''The Insomniac: 'Will isn't tired because he's had a long day, or that he's too lazy to get up and just wants to stay in bed. Will has been suffering from insomnia ever since he can remember, which was like 2 years ago. He is very fatigued, and would love nothing more then to just lay down and enjoy the tranquil moments of bedrest, but sleep just doesn't work for Will, sometimes he may be able to sleep, although only for little hours and the sleep being non-refreshing. His doctor reckons it may have to do with certain nightmares occuring in his sleep, or his bed at home which has lax-quality, and is lumpy and old. This is why Will joined, to buy the best bed that money could ever buy, and have a good time in the process. '''Wop - ''The Shy One: 'Wop Wop Wop....Wop has tried all her life to make friends, but she is too shy, and the other girls all dismiss her as being boring and never give her a chance. She has contantly been bullied over her unusual name, but she ignores any rude comments made to her. All she wants is a true friend, and she joined Total Drama: Once Again, to make one. '''Zara - ''The "Smart" Girl: 'Zara, SMART? No no no no, Zara aims to be that smart person in life, and to prove everybody that she's smart, she will quote random trivia facts to people in the hopes that they will gain valuable knowledge and praise her for her genius. But in all honesty, she is no Albert Einstein or Issac Newton, she fails to get good grades in school and, stick her in a situation where brains are needed, and she wouldn't have the slightest clue what to do. Her peers know this, and they have goten tired of the 'random fact' charade and groan whenever Zara is in sight. Zara joined the show to prove her smartness to the world, and to amaze her fellow contestants with her "smartness". Chapters: Back To The Wacky-Shack - Part 1 'Back To The Wacky-Shack (Part 1)' '- Chapter #1' It had been over a year since Camp Wawanakwa was the place-to-be, everybody having thier eyes on the big cash prize. The season came and went, the views were flooded! Chris McLean has became a world-known (infamous) celebrity, leaving his second-in-hand, Chef Hatchet behind in the dust...Chris loved fame, and he would do anything to get a slice of famous life. Cut to the present time, and Camp Wawanakwa is obsolete...it's just abandoned, just sitting there...in perfect condition...Chris is starting to get old as "THAT host -_-", people quote sarcastically, so he knew what he had to do...He contacted Chef once again, and asked (forced... `.`) a range of interns to help out with a brand-new, reneweal of the season, that is Total Drama: Once Again.... "Is the camera recording, Tom?" Chris says to an intern working the camera equipment. "Yes master McLame..." The intern "Tom" mumbles in despair. "Hey, better attitude next time, lest you want to end up like the last one of you lot that dare insult me, the one and only Chris McLean!!!" Chris says while still holding his natural chilled-out smile. Tom's eyes instantly widen in fear. "3...2...1...you're up." He states nonchantly. "Hello to all the viewing world!" "Last season, we saw 22 of the finest and not-so-finest teens put to thier limits in some of the zany, wicked and downright brutal challenges yet! There was friendship, there was romance, ohhh there was so much drama!" Chris adds a chuckle and starts grinning at the last line. "Well that was LAST SEASON! We're returning to Camp Wawanakwa and we're bringing back all the stuff you loathed for! The drama, the intensity, the brutality.... Except for those old veteran contestants...those peeps are old flops, we've got a new line-up in store for the new season, and the new cast will eat your heart out! What are we waiting for, let's get right into it!!! Let's see who the unlucky- FORTUNATE contestants to be here are!" Just then, a boat starts to drive speedily torwards the island, just stopping in the nick of time in front of the dock. Out of it appears a medium-sized boy, dressed in a navy plaid shirt and common trousers. He hurrily steps off it and runs torwards the host. "That was the ride of my life!!!~" He exclaims! Chris takes a look at the first contestant and is appauled at his choice of clothing. "Perhaps we should have stuck with the old cast..." Nevertheless, he introduces the excited contestant. "This is Billy everyone!" "Yes yes that is my name! So nice to be here!" Billy says to the camera happily. "Now Billy, it says here that you will do practically everything anybody tells you to do, is that right?" Chris says with a wide grin. "Mmmhmm, what did you have in mind?" asks a curious Billy. "Punch yourself in the face." Chris goes mad with laughter at his joke. "Uhh....which side?" Billy states in his usual manner, failing to realize it was just a joke. "AHAHAHA!!!" Chris explodes into more zany laughter, "I take back what I said about bringing the old cast back, I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Billy..." He says with an evil look of joy on his face. The second boat arrives, and out steps a vivid, bubbly girl who dashes to Chris eagerly. "OHAYOU!!~~ ^_^ HEHEHE ISH SHO NICE TO MEET YOU CHRISSY-KINS!! C:" The contestant known as Kimi says with happiness. She then attempts to hug him but he shoves her away. "Oh seriously? Do we really need ANOTHER Izzy on our hands?" Chris moans in disbelief. "Just go join the other kid over there!" He tells Kimi. "Yushhhh definetly!!! :3" Kimi then runs up to Billy and gives him a big-big hug! "Huggies for everyone!!<3" Kimi shouts out to the air. '''Billy CONF: This girl is a strange one... Kinda like her though :D' "Can we please just move onto the next contestant!?" Chris asks rhetorically. The next boat arrives, and out steps a guy wearing bermuda shorts with a T-shirt with the words "Equalism is the best equation" written on the front and back. "Rex!" Chris shouts, although no one could tell if he was shouting in glee or in spite. "Heh, good day, afternoon, evening and night to you all" Rex says with a smile. "So you equalise pretty much everything that can be equal right?" Asks Chris. Rex just nods in reply. "Well it's weird, you should stop." Chris says showing "fake concern" in his expression. Rex merely states "Well think what you want, i'm here to clean all the uneven mess on this island whether you like it or not". He then sees the other two contestants and exclaims "Oh no..there's only three of us here! Where is a fourth person!???" "Whatever" Is all Chris could say, before the next boat shows up to the dock. Out steps a woman in a red dress and right after exiting the boat, the first thing she says is "Ok here's a good one for you all, What do you do with a sick boat?" She pauses for a moment. "You take it to the doc'!" She then bursts in laughter. Chris know who this was, "This is hell." Chris corrects himself quickly, "I'm sorry, this is Desiree!" She then goes over to the other contestants, and tells another joke "Why did the shark cross the ocean...TO GET TO THE OTHER TIDE!?" She is seen smiling hard-out over her joke. Nobody else laughed. Desiree CONF: Desiree is shown in an upset mood and has a tear shedding down her face. "Let's see the next contestant!" Chris yells out. A boat stops at the dock and a blue-eyed woman with blue hair and a purple dress exits the boat, she greets everyone in a friendly manner, stating "Hi everybody!, My name is Julia, I hope that we can all get along, it's nice to meet you all!" She says to the other contestants and they all exchange greetings together. Julia CONF: "I mean sure, it's important to get a good experience out of this and make new friends and all, but at the end of the day, I WILL BE THE LAST ONE STANDING >:D!" she shouts out in the confessional. The next boat contains a tall man, with light brown hair and a V-neck shirt, who steps out of the boat, and into the dock. "Hey hey, looking good!" Chris says while snapping his fingers at the new arrival. "Ahh Chris!" Dawson says in joy. "Great to be here, and you.....you really need to get a new outfit man.." He says in reference to Chris' usual teal short and olive trousers. This immediateally angers Chris, who is almost about to pounce on him until the other contestants hold him back. Desiree tries to lighten the mood with another joke, but the host shuts her up before she has a chance to speak. "Can we just get to the next contestant already..." an annoyed Chris sighs. Out of the next boat a girl appears, wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt and trousers going all the way down to her toes. "What's up everyone?" She asks. Before the contestants get a chance to speak, Chris interrupts with "Eileen! Our next contestant!" He then goes up to her and whispers in her ear "I know you're hiding a secret gal, now I could reveal it to everyone here but...what would be the fun in all that?" he chuckles. "This will be interesting, we'll see how long you last..." to which he then goes back to his previous place. "What was that about?" asks a curious Julia. "Oh nothing, Chris just giving me a friendly welcome, hehe" Eileen states, trying not to raise any suspicion. Eileen CONF: "I mean it's not a big secret or anything, I'm just dressed like this cause I don't want anyone to see my massive guns' " She then starts flexing. "They always vote the strong ones off, sadly". The next contestant arrives, and out steps a woman with a red ponytail and a shirt with big orange flames decorated on it. She then walks over to the other contestants, and states "There are other people here? Thought they all would have run away at the sigh of Thresh!" adding emphasis on her name. Kimi CONF: "Something tells meh I ain't gunna like that person very much... Dx" "You people don't have any chance, run along~" the egotastic girl says. The next boat drops off a woman with square-glasses and a red-striped shirt, "Zara's the name, brainpower is my game" she states. "Chris McLean, 2nd most favourite reality-TV show host according to the demographic. I could tell you that the first is Owe-" Is as much as she could say before Chris quickly retailliates with "2ND...2ND?" He screams in deep anger, giving all the contestants on the dock a chill down thier spine. Dawson CONF: "She proved her point" he says while slowly nodding at the camera, looking spooked. "Ugh, two seconds and you've annoyed me to no end, go stand there with the others..." Chris says in resentment. "Jeez, what was his problem?, just sharing some facts" says Zara to the other teens. "Well maybe it's because we don't need smart little runts like you on this show" Thresh says mockingly. "Smartness is a valuable asset in this game, I know this because statistically speaking, all the smart contestants on this show make it to post-merge of the season-" Zara says before being interrupted. "Who cares about brains?" Thresh chuckles. "Strength is all this game is about, you weakling fool!" "NU FIGHTING! >:C" Kimi tries to say, although no one listens. "I'll show you a valuable skill about strength!" Thresh declares, and then proceeds to try and beat up a whimpering Zara. "This will only lead to stress you know!!!!" Zara tries to plead, while running away. Eileen CONF: "Oh how I wish I could shut both of thier faces up for good...." Eileen sighs. Chris is seen laughing at the conflict. "Haha this is awesome!" He says with a smile on his face. "This is the drama I love to see!". Onto the dock, a guy with a mild-cut and golden sweatshirt steps out, noticing the on-going fight between Zara and Thresh. "Ahh, knew this would happen" he chuckles. "Elliott, my man!" Chris shouts. "Hiya Chris! How are you doing on this fine day?" Elliott greets with an authentic smile. "Couldn't have a better day then this!" Chris exclaims in joy. "I will be famous once again!" "Ha, knew that would be the reason" Elliott says before joining the other contestants. "Hello Elliott" comes from Billy. "ELLIOTT WAZHUP~" Kimi says. "5..6..7... 10th person...I like you." Rex says. "Sup'" says Desiree Before anyone else has a chance to speak, Elliott shouts "TOO MUCH CONVERSATIONS!!!" in despair. "Billy was the name right?" He says, to which Billy nods. "Nice to meet you Billy" he says with his smile, not noticing the other contestant's greetings. The next boat arrives, much to Rex's displeasure, because "It is the 11th boat". Elliott CONF: "Rex is one interesting person..." The woman in the 11th boat eagerly exits out. Chris welcomes her "Aha! Kasen! Says on my roster that you are quite the fan of the TD host." He extends his arms out for a hug, to which Kasen holds out her arms, and pushes him down into the ocean. "I'm really on the same TV show, AS CHEF HATCHET???" she exclaims in shock. "Ohh...." Is all the water-soaked Chris could say. "Just introduce the next contestant please...And don't film this!!" He says while trying to climb up. Although Tom, the cameraman from before, was secretly filming Chris the whole time, while giggling in secret. The next contestant arrives, and it is a woman with a smile that could light up the whole island with brightness. "Woah! Need some help there pal?" Olivia said while laughing, to the drenched Chris climbing back onto the dock. "Just go over with the other contestants..." Chris sighs. Olivia walks over to the contestants, noticing Desiree's red dress. "Hey there, pretty cool dress you got!" she says to the now gleeful Desiree. Desiree thanks her, and says "Oooo I got a good one for you!" she says in delight. "Knock knock" "who's there?" "Olivia" "Olivia who?" "Olivia, so get out of this house!" Olivia lets out a laugh of joy. "That was good, nice one" she says with a smile. Desiree CONF: "I MADE SOMEBODY LAUGH!! EEE!!!!!!!" By now Chris has goten back onto the dock, and now is introducing the next contestant. "This is Maria everyone!" Chris says as she walks onto the dock. "Aww is that all I get for my introduction?" A downed Maria asks. "Well uhh....." Chris tries to think of something to say about Maria. "Uhm....Maria's a girl...listen we're on a tight schedule here so could you just go to the other contestants please" He asks in a worried tone that suggests he doesn't want to look like a bad host. She strolls over to the contestants, mumbling something about Chris using that as an excuse for everything. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" says Olivia. In reply, Maria says "Oh it most definetly is! Hehe you totes sound like an awesome gal~!". "You too gal!" Both girls hi-five each other happily, but hit each other in their faces. "Hahaha lol!" They both say, clearly already friends at best. "Hehehehe such cutenesshh!!!!! :3" Kimi, who noticed the quick friendship, stated. "Sorry to cut your chit-chat but we really gotta get a move-on" A bored Chris says. The next contestant to arrive seems normal enough, with a baldish-cut and a grey top with blue trousers, but there is one thing clearly visible that makes him peculiar from everybody, the fact that he holds in his hands a black, spherical object with the number "8" printed on it. As he walks over to the dock, Chris asks him "Hey Amake!! You excited to be here brah??" Amake does not say anything, but rather shakes his ball and reveals it's front to Chris, which says the words "Cannot predict now". Chris dismisses the camper as weird, and tells him "I think you'll need a lot more friends then your plastic ball if you want to survive this game..." Amake shakes the ball again and it tells him "As I see it, yes". He then joins the other contestants. "Hey dudes what's up?" Amake finally speaks his own words. "Heh, the Magic 8 Ball, sounds like fun..." Says Elliott, who did not know what exactly to say to this odd fellow. "It is more then fun!" Amake shouts in a hostile tone. "The Magic 8 Ball is the way of life!" He then holds up the Magic 8 Ball to say "Yes". Elliott was clearly taken back by his comment. "Oh jeez, i'm sorry if I offended..." Elliott CONF: "Woah, never met anyone like that guy before...This is going to be one crazy season.." Chris is now introducing the next contestant, a spiky-haired fellow with a look that says 'don't EVER mess with me'. "And now, this is the guy you'll love to hate...." Chris says until the new arrival interrupts him completely. "The name is Badtameez" the new arrival says confidently. "Yo, Badtameez!! Welcome to the island man'!" Chris greets the fellow contestant. "Shut up, clown" Badtameez says rudely. He then walks up to the other contestants without guidance of Chris. "Heh, still little kiddies are we?" Badtameez leers in Amake's direction. Amake just shakes his ball, to which it reads "Cannot predict now". "Weirdo" is all Badtameez replies with, getting glares from pretty much everybody standing on the dock. "Leave the fella' alone" says Maria. "Everyone has their own choices to do as they please" Olivia tries to reason. "And he chooses to be a total loser" quips Thresh, to which Zara moans "Oh you two are just as bad as each other.." "Watch it, lame-brain" Thresh threatens. "Oh wow...you are all pathetic" says a bored Badtameez. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" he chuckles. Everyone is silent, although this is due to them looking at the next boat arriving, as they have had enough of Badtameez. After a moment, the next boat comes to the dock, and out steps a timid, quiet girl, which you can tell at first glance that she isn't comfortable here. She walks over to the other contestants hoping to make some new friends. "Hi" she waves to everybody. "Welcome to the island" says both Julia and Olivia. "What's your name?" they ask. "Hehe, my name is Wop" the girl states. "Ahahaha....what sort of name is that? Wop-wop-woppp xDDDD" Badtameez cracks-up. "Ugh..." Is all Wop says. A disheartened Olivia tries to cheer her up. "Don't worry Wop, nobody here is a fan of...Badtameez xD" They all start cracking up at his name instead, Badtameez just glares at them. "Hehe, thanks for welcoming me here, i'm a bit shy haha.." says Wop. "No problem, I hope that, well, most of us can get along together while we stay :)" assures Julia. Now it is time for the next competitor to arrive, and out comes a man wearing a nice cool green vest with an orange shirt, with mild shorts on. He eagerly runs up to all the other contestants. "Hiero, everybody!!" Chris announces. "Hahaha it's so great to be here!!!" Hiero exclaims. "Our team will go all the way to the end!~ I know we can succeed, I KNOW we can!!! :D We do it all together!!" "As you can see, he's a great person for encouragement, although so am I, right peopleess? :D" Chris says. The whole dock is silent. Chris just chuckles. "Haha, thought so!" He winks at the camera. Wop CONF: '"'Hehe, this camp is filled with a lot of nice people here" She smiles. "I think I am going to enjoy my time here :) I can feel myself making friends already!!" "So, how is everyone going? :D" Hiero asks everyone, in a cherry mood. "We're all fine here- OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!!!! O_O" Elliott shouts out loud. "CHEF HATCHET?! <3" asks Kasen. "Uh...no bro....Elliott's right though...what the hell went on in that boat!!?" Hiero points to the next boat arriving, which is showen to be absolutely surrounded by what appears to be scrunched up piles of used tissues and a smell that is absolutely putrid, it is also moving a lot slower then the other boats. A voice can be faintly heard shouting from the boat "Please go slower boss, this is still making me seasick!!!" "Gosh, more like, stop the boat completely and drive back, out of here!" Complains Badtameez who is disgusted. Several nods and "yeah's" actually agree with him for once. Chris laughs at the whole thing. "Ohohoho...this guy is gonna make things interesting....Try to stay away from him, just a handy tip ;)" Out of the boat, a mild kid wearing a plain green shirt and blue jeans steps out. At the discretion of Chris, the kid goes over to join the other contestants. Wop goes over to greet the fellow competitor. "Hi there!" she says. The kid is about to say hello, but all that he can mutter out is "Hel...hel....HEL- ACHOO!!!" He sneezes all over the disgusted Wop! "Hahahaha!!!! I was waiting for that!" Chris laughs in sadistic glee. "This is Victor, or as we call him, Sick Vick!" "Don't worry guys, it's not that bad- ACHOO!!!" Victor emits a powerful sneeze once again, covering part of the dock in well...eugh... Dx This causes every contestant to cower away from him, moving to the edge of the dock. "Someone take this freak back to the wacky-shack!" Badtameez shouts. A few agree with him, but still say he doesn't have to be mean about it. Victor CONF: Victor is shown with an extremely sad face. "Do they really all want me gone....just because of my minor-'' ACHOO!!!'' my minor sickness- ACHOO!!!" Victor says as he sneezes all over the confessional's lens. "Heh, they better not use this for a while" He gives a slight chuckle. "Is that all of us?" a casual Billy asks. "Hmm....it appears that there are two more competitors left to arrive, Shinji and Will." Chris answers. "Ooo!!!! ^o^ しんじ は 日本人ですか?" Kimi asks in excitement. "Kimi is it? :) Maybe it would help if we uhh, actually understood a word you were saying? -_-" Thresh moans. "Ohh!! ごめん ごめん!!! Ahaha sowwi xD I was just asking if this "Shinji" dude was Japanese like meh!! o3o" But Thresh has already stopped bothering to listen to Kimi, instead listening to some music from her earphones. "I can confirm that yes, Shinji is of Japanese descent." Chris answers to Kimi. "すごい!!!! (=^_^=)" Kimi shouts out. As she does so, a shuriken goes flying straight into a tree placed on the island, making a razor-sharp mark inside the wood. "Woah!!! Da hell was that!? O_O" Julia says in shock. All the contestants turn around to notice the shuriken, clearly astounded by such a thing, and the accuracy of the shot. "WHO DID THAT!?" Maria questions. The contestants turn around to their previous position, only to notice a full-out decked-up ninja in a fine ninja suit, complete with headband and belt. He stands there nonchalant, eyes focused on each and every contestant, peering out into the island at the same time. Most of the contestants are completely lost for words, absolutely amazed and shocked at the sight between their very eyes. "こんばんは" The mysterious Ninja says, after which he does a slow and respectful bow to the contestants. The contestants are still in big shock, but Amake manages to ask "Kimi?" "Oh, he just said good evening... O_O" Kimi says, also in shock. "あなたはにんじゃですか??" Kimi asks this mysterious man. The ninja just lets out a deep smile. "Well, is this guy the real-deal!?" Dawson asks. "I....I don't know... O.O" Kimi says. "Oh come on! You seriously think there's such a thing as real ninjas!? Are you people stupid or what?" good ol' Badtameez shouts in anger, but as soon as he says this, another shuriken appears, cutting through the air and flying just above Badtameez's spiky hair, singeing it a tiny bit. He is absolutely speechless, and the mean-spirited man finally zips his mouth shut, for now. "Keep quiet, young one" the nonchalant ninja states. "Oh thank goodness, you can speak english! xD" Desiree says in relief. "Why yes, I can!" he nods. "Shinji, the ninja everyone!" Chris introduces. "Beware, he's got all the gifts of the gabs and the tricks of the trades! He's a good pick to win the competition!" "Eh, he still ain't as good as dreamboat Chef Hatchet!!! *-*" Kasen says dreamily. "And there's someone who I want out straight away..." Chris says with a hint of jealousy in his voice. A good chunk of the contestants are still in shock of the full-on ninja competing, focusing their attention on him. "Don't worry, i'm not that special." Shinji says with a laugh. "YOU KIDDING ME!?" says a shout coming from Eileen. "Dude you're awesome!!" Hiero shouts. "I just want to win the prize money like everyone else here, please try to not give me attention too much" the ninja says with a chuckle again. However, the crowd is still amazed at his ninja prowess, so much that they don't even notice the last boat to arrive, containing the last competitor named Will, a decent dude, with red bloodshot eyes however, and he limps over to the dock all zombie-like. "My name is Will......I have a lack of sleep deprievatio-" he then collapses to the ground. "Ugh is...is this snot!?" He gets up instantly, moving away from the pile of Victor's nose-germs from earlier on he was referring to. He tries to tell the contestants about his insomniac status, but they are too busy gawking at the ninja to pay any notice. "And that makes 20!" Chris happily announces. "YEAH 20!!! EVEN NUMBERS WOO!~" Rex also chimes in, "Thank you Rex..." Chris says, irked. "Anyways, it's time for that special group photo!" Shouts of joy and glee go all around, although some of the contestants are clearly unhappy, and some just don't care. "Do I really have to get my photo taken with these idiots?" Badtameez asks in anger. "Hey it's not like I want to either but come on, it generates more fame and mula for me, which is why we're doing this whole show, so move your butt to the other contestants!" Chris shouts. Once the contestants are all spread out, Chris orders Tom, the depressed intern, to snap the picture. "Alright everyone...." Tom says without life. The contestants (well, the ones that actually care about the photo) are all wearing their biggest smiles on, excited and can't wait to cherish the start of the season with their new friends who they'll be spending their time with for the next month or so. "The dock is secure so there is no way you're getting away with it this time..." Tom says, referring to the incident from season one. "Three...." Everyone is smiling, although there is a drab feeling coming from Victor. "Two....." They're all holding their smiles, although from the looks of it, Victor is holding something else inside. "One....." Victor really doesn't look too good... "CLICK-''"The exact moment Tom presses the snapshot button, Victor lets out a big burst of ''ACHOO!!!!!!!! '', absolutely covering the camera lens (not to mention the cameraman) with a huge pile of yuckiness! Everyone is absolutely disgusted, and instantly back away from Sick Vick at the front. "The photo's still good Tom!?" Chris shouts. "I wouldn't exactly say good..." The photo is a large blur of YUCK! "It'll take me a while to repair this, boss..." Tom vanishes into the island. "Well well, look what you've done!" Chris gives a spiteful glare at Victor. "Our photo is absolutely ruined, argh, whatever...It's time for the part you've been waiting for, team deciding time!!" '''Julia, Elliott, Desiree CONF: "PLEASE"' Maria, Olivia, Wop CONF: "NOT" Dawson, Kimi, Billy CONF: "BADTAMEEZ!!!" "Alright alright, when I call your name please step forward" Chris announces. "Hiero" Hiero then takes an enthusiastic step forward, yelling a "YEAH!~" as he does so. "Thresh" Thresh CONF: "Psshhh....I don't need these weaklings, i'm a hundred people in one!" she states proudly. "Dawson" "And....Will!" Will steps forward in a slouchy manner. "Wait, that's it?" Dawson asks. "Ohh yes indeed! This season, all of your teams will be composed of four people each!, adding up to five teams, this is gonna make for some epic excitement!" Chris shouts. Badtameez CONF: "Great...less of these losers I need to drag along to the finish with me~" "You four, will be known as the Booming Bears!" Chris announces. "WOO~ Sounds great!!" Hiero exclaims. They all huddle together and step to the side. "Now, onto the next team!" says Chris. "Kimi" "YUSH SIR! ^o^" She says in a tizzy. "Eileen" "Sweet" she calmly says. "Desiree" "There's no I in team!~" she laughs. Eileen CONF: "Damn it!" "Rex" He calmly steps forward. "You four are now the Relishing Remix!" announces Chris. They go to join the Booming Bears. "Would the following people please step forward" "Kasen" "Can I be with Chef!?" She gleamly asks. "I'd rather you be on the next boat outta here, now SHUT UP!" Chris angrily shouts. "Ooo, I hint a lil' jealousy from.....uhh....who were you again?" Kasen teases the steaming host. Chris is shown with a fire-red face, looking like it's about to erupt at any moment. "STAY...PUT....AND....SHUT...UP!" He says with boiling rage. "Wow...okay okay, no need to be such a rage-a-holic O_O" She says in a halcyon voice. Chris is shown in the confessional, and he takes one of the photos of Kasen and rips it to shreds, heavily grunting and his face as red as can be. "Elliott, step forward!" he commands. Elliott CONF: "That girl maddened the host! If we go down tonight my vote's going to her..." "Amake, hurry up!" "Kay..." Amake soullessly says while holding his 8-ball in a calm manner. "And the last on the team..." Chris expresses a sinister laugh of glee. "Badtameez!!" The three team members are all shown with a dismal look on their faces. Elliott CONF: "YOU KIDDING ME!? He'll be the biggest challenge this team will have to face..." "Let's just get this over with..." Badtameez says as he steps forward. "You four are now officially, the 'Dream Team'" Chris dully states. Amake CONF: "Not with that mean-spirited man with us..." He then holds up his Magic 8 Ball to show "Signs point to yes". "Now, Olivia step forward!" says Chris. "Maria, step forward!" The two girls exchange hi-5's. "Wop" Wop steps forward with her head down, twiddling with her thumbs in a timid manner. "Last and certainly least, Victor!" Victor runs up to join the others, but they back away in terror. Victor CONF: "Aww.....i'm gonna have a hard time on this island..." Victor is shown with a sad look on his face. "You four are Team Typhoon!~" Chris announces. Olivia and Maria throw their hands up and cheer in delight, the other two team members looking around awkwardly. "Okay okay, that leaves the remaining four of you.." Chris says as he's looking down on his clipboard. "Zara...., Julia......, Billy..." "Yes sir! Anything for you sir!" Billy replies. The host just lets out a sigh. "Okay and that leaves..." He then looks up from his clipboard. "HEY WHERE'D HE GO!?" "I'm right here, silly." Shinji chuckles, and is shown among the other called contestants. "Ugh whatever.....well you four will be the Virulent Vanquishers..." Chris then lets out a sarcastic "yay~". "Yeah!! That's right! We gonna annihilate!" Julia cheers. "Right on sista~" A relaxed Hiero says. "Yeah yeah alright....so you all know your teams, yep, cool...Now I have to all give you this tour around the islanddd~" Chris says the last few words in a boorish manner. "Shut up and say nothing!" He yells. The group all follows the host throughout the island, and arrive at a shoddy-looking outhouse in the central forest. Eileen lets out a gasp, "The confessional!!" she is happy to see it. "Yes, this is the confessional..." says Chris, "For any of you stupid contestants out here, the confessional is a place where you know, you can record your deepest, darkest, secrets....." he says putting emphasis on the 'secrets' part. Zara CONF: "Woo! First ever confessional HOW AWESOME!~ You know, statistics show that the people that use the confessional first are much more likely to make it further in the competition then others! I got a one-way ticket to easy street~" Thresh CONF: "Heh, this is probably a good time to reveal that I'm not really that great at anything, but hey, it's not like this is gonna be revealed to anyone AM I RIGHT?!~ :D" Olivia CONF: "Hey hey hey!!! So great to be in here!!!!" She then pulls her face directly to the camera lens, only to find an unwanted substance murking along the lens. "Is that....oh my god.......VICTOR!!!!" "Now follow me to your rooms..." The group travels for a while until they reach five dilapidated, rusty old cabins all lined up next to each other. Elimination table: Blue = This person was on the Booming Bears Red = This person was on the Relishing Remix Off White = This person was on the Dream Team Gold = This person was on Team Typhoon Green = This person was on the Virulent Vanquishers Category:Total Drama: Once Again